


Intimate Relationship

by Ceciliagao



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliagao/pseuds/Ceciliagao





	Intimate Relationship

Aziraphale已经和Crowley同居在一起有一段时间了，当然他们绝对不承认他们有什么特殊关系——各种意义上的。白天Aziraphale还是会去他的旧书店，他喜欢预言书的那股陈腐的味道，偶尔施展点奇迹，come on，大家都知道这些都会被恶魔那一方抵消——但是，管它呢，天堂的工作内容检查可比地狱要严厉的多，晚上会偶尔和Crowley去吃晚餐，但说实话他还是更喜欢甜品店。  
但这一天，2019年的普通一天，Aziraphale收到一个快递，他望着这个普普通通的纸盒，一时间不知道是什么——万一是对面（opposite side）送来的危险物品呢？但仔细一想这也没什么，他毕竟是个天使，不会轻易灵肉分离的。于是他小心翼翼地打开，是一本书！顿时天使的眼睛就亮了，是什么珍藏版的预言书吗？他看了一眼书皮《Initimate Relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley》——这是什么，他和Crowley的预言吗？正当他打开第一页时，他就被一股不可抗的吸力给吸进去了。

公元后41年，罗马  
睁开眼一看，自己身穿古罗马服饰，坐在一家酒馆里，顿时Aziraphale想起来这是哪了，这是自他们一起见证耶稣受难后8年来第一次偶遇Crowley，他甚至还能清晰地记起当初的对话：“你还是个恶魔吧？” 他笑着问。然后Crowley不耐地回答他：“那是什么蠢问题‘还是个恶魔吧？’我还能是什么，非洲食蚁兽吗？”  
想到此，Aziraphale不由轻笑了一声，但是他很快发现他哪里不对劲，衣服——他不应该穿着白色的外袍吗？怎么是这么破破烂烂的衣服？就在他疑惑之时，酒馆外突然出现了一队罗马士兵：“抓住那个落跑的奴隶！”，直直向他冲过来，顿时Aziraphale就想用一个奇迹阻止他们——但是发现——我的能力呢？就在Aziraphale就慌了，天使的力量呢？单凭凡人的躯体——还是疏于锻炼的那种——自然敌不过众罗马士兵，很快就将他拿下了，用绳子绑缚住了他的手脚，还拿了块布堵住了他的嘴。  
“呜呜呜！” 就在这时他突然看到进酒馆的Crowley，Aziraphale顿时发出呜呜的声音并且扭动身躯企图吸引Crowley的注意力，果然Crowley看向他了，他松了口气——那口气还没松完，就看到身穿黑袍，戴着墨镜和银冠的Crowley饶有兴趣地看着他，蹲下身来一把抓起他的头发：“这是谁的奴隶？” 他好整以暇地问着。被揪扯住头发的Aziraphale一脸不可置信地看着Crowley，从他们认识6000多年来，这个恶魔从来没有对他动过粗，用这种眼神看着他。  
好似是觉得这个白白胖胖的奴隶很是有趣，Crowley对那些罗马士兵说：“把他给我。”  
“可是……” 罗马士兵支支吾吾道。Crowley脱下墨镜，一双金色蛇瞳冷淡地看着这些士兵。  
“好的，我们会和大人说的，这奴隶就属于你了。” 士兵立马答道。  
于是Crowley满意地一打响指，便和Aziraphale一起瞬移到了他的住处。然后解开Aziraphale嘴上和脚上的束缚——却没有解开手上的，一把把他扔在了床上。  
Aziraphale背撞到了坚硬的石床上，痛的嘶了一声，然后赶忙对Crowley道：“Crowley！是我，你不记得了吗，那个天使。”  
“什么天使？” Crowley一皱眉，“你是傻了吗？”  
然后便上床脱去了本就没有多少布料的奴隶衣服，分开他白花花的双腿，“处子？” Crowley惊讶道。  
这时Aziraphale已经委屈地说不出话来了，他知道会发生什么，但从第一次到现在以来，Crowley从来都是温柔地对他，即使嘴上不说但动作却处处小心怕他疼。而这个Crowley粗暴且不耐地把手伸进他的嘴里抽插几下，然后就往他的后穴伸去，蓦然捣进。  
Aziraphale疼的“啊”了一声，委屈地眼泪模糊好似马上就要从眼眶流下。  
Crowley看着他的反应，似是无奈地叹了口气，解开了他手上的束缚，“你抱着我。”  
于是Aziraphale便乖乖地环住Crowley结实有力的臂膀，闻着他身上那股特殊的说不上来的味道，渐渐放松下来。体内的手指在草草扩张以后，Crowley便一举挺身而入，疼还是疼的，于是天使只好使劲抓着Crowley，好似他就是漂浮于海上的浮板。  
这场粗暴的情事进行了很久，久到人类之躯的Aziraphale意识都模模糊糊起来才结束，顿时他就仿佛被那个不可阻挡的东西吸到下一个场景。

1793年，巴黎  
当Aziraphale意识到他双手被铁链铐住，身处巴黎后，内心就不由地一阵慌张——不会吧，这个场景？联想到刚刚发生的事情，Aziraphale简直要崩溃了。  
果不其然，在刽子手发表一系列讲话准备带走他时，Crowley就出现了。这个Crowley也和印象中的不一样，一双冰冷的蛇瞳冷漠且带着怒意看着他：“天使，你知道你坏了我多大的事吗？” 说着便走了过来，慌忙间Aziraphale又想用他的力量——当然还是用不出来。  
“没用的，你力量已经被我禁锢起来了。” Crowley哼了一声，“奇迹是永远不会发生的。” 说着便上前一把擒住Aziraphale的铁链，把他推到石墙上。  
“Crowley，你先把我放开……我并不是……” Aziraphale努力想解释，但Crowley粗暴地捏着他的下颌，然后吻住了他。  
这是个肆虐的吻，Crowley咬住他的嘴唇，舌头强行顶开侵入进他的口腔，模拟性交的动作进出着，Aziraphale一时间都难以呼吸。并且Crowley手也逐步往下，在发现这一身贵族的服饰很难解之后就不耐烦地一个响指把Aziraphale衣服都解除了。  
“有人……” Crowley只是暂停了时间，那刽子手还瞪大眼睛看着他们，这让Aziraphale一时间羞涩地满脸通红。Crowley看着身下Aziraphale红彤彤的耳垂，便将他翻过让他趴伏于墙上，然后手指向下伸去。  
经历刚刚那事的Aziraphale赶紧道：“别直接进去。”  
“我为什么要听你的？” Crowley冷冷道。无奈之下Aziraphale也不知道该怎么回答，只好回过头湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。似乎是受不了他这个眼神，Crowley还是变出了润滑剂，适当润滑后才缓缓插进去，再一阵难以忍受的饱胀感后，体内硬物也逐渐顶到敏感处，因此Aziraphale前端也慢慢抬起了头。  
“反应这么快？” Crowley不由取笑道，随即便一手抚慰Aziraphale，一边大开大阖进攻着，一时间Aziraphale忍不住自己的声音“啊”地叫了出来，而监狱外侧刽子手杀人砍头的声音此起彼伏，比较之下Aziraphale更是不好意思地咬住唇，不敢再发出声音。  
渐渐要登上顶峰时，Aziraphale感到后穴似乎还被什么顶住，顿时身体一僵，Crowley是蛇……而蛇，有两条阴茎。  
顿时Aziraphale就慌乱地想要挣扎，铁链被扯的咣当响，被Crowley一把按住，“嘘……别动，没事的。”说着就尝试将另一根也插入已经塞的满满的后穴之中，顿时红肿的穴口被撑的更开，Aziraphale不由发出一声惨叫，被Crowley抓过下巴安抚地亲吻着，“放松点，不会受伤的，你可是天使。” 说着便更慢地向里推动，直到全部进去后，两人都出了一身汗。

这场情事怎么结束的Aziraphale也没有印象了，等他反应过来时已经回到书店了。他赶紧把手头的书一扔，像是再也不想见着它——这都是什么书，肯定是对面的阴谋，虽然只是像幻境一样的场景没有实际伤害，但是当时的感觉还是让Aziraphale心有余悸。  
因此当他见到Crowley——在家里教训植物的真正的Crowley时，他不由一时激动地抱住了他。  
“怎么了吗，天使？” Aziraphale太过不寻常，Crowley也有点惊讶。  
“不是……我只是觉得……” Aziraphale想说什么，但又没有说出口。  
“我们去吃可丽饼吧。” 最后Aziraphale提议道。

在最后的最后，Aziraphale不由回忆起了这6000多年漫长生命里彼此陪伴的时光，从亚当夏娃的伊甸园到现在伦敦一隅定居，从人类的诞生到文明的启蒙，从政权的更迭到民主的萌芽，从战争到和平，他们居然一直都在一起。有的时候无尽的生命也像是一种诅咒，凡人的痛苦有尽头，因为他们都有一个共同的归宿，而他们，只能无聊地看着这个宇宙更迭，事物产生又毁灭——说实在的，光想想就比较绝望。  
幸好是遇到了彼此，Aziraphale欣慰地想。我漫长且无尽的生命里，因为有你的存在，时间才有了刻度，空间才有了距离。  
要不下次有人问他们是啥关系，就承认是亲密关系吧。Aziraphale一边咬着可丽饼一边想到。


End file.
